Unconditional Love for a Dragon
by josh8425
Summary: Josh moves into his new house on the countryside. There is only one house nearby but it looks abandoned ... at least that's what he thinks. After asking his friend about the house owner and having many strange encounters he decides to go and talk to his neighbor. Little did he know that his neighbor is far from a human ... but a female dragon. They both love each other very much.


Unconditional Love for a Dragon 25th of July 2015

character info name is josh, 29 years old, slim body, tanned, barely visible six-pack, golden hair, green-ish eyes and about 182cm tall. He likes furry porn (dragons and other furry animals) and he is yet to find the love of his life. He is mostly outgoing, friendly but also he often chooses not to feel unneeded emotions which he doesn't like. He thinks logically, is well educated but chooses to live a simple life.

WARNING This text story contains sexually explicit material. If you do not wish to read this type of literature, or you are under age, leave this site now.

Finally made it to my new house in Canada far away from the modern noisy society with only one house next to me, but it looks to be in pretty bad shape so I don't think anyone lives in it all the time. The house I bought isn't so big, one floor, one medium size kitchen, large living room and one bedroom with a huge window. And of course a nice bathroom with a tub, a toilet and a separate shower. I had the house painted green-ish before I bought it as one of my buying condition so that it would match the surrounding and I had the inside of the house pained brown-ish to look like wood. The environment has luckily not been ruined by our society: no huge roads, not a lot of trees been cut and the huge forest is untouched by hunters looking for a easy catch. My job doesn't require me to drive far. It's close by at the nearest village and my job is to be a cook from 11pm to about 6pm. I work from Monday to Friday and have the weekend off to just play video games and often the peace and quiet outside. The job is okay, pay is good, I have learned to live with very little, so I am happy with what I have.

Work isn't boring and luckily haven't lost the passion to cook even though I have been doing it since I was little. It's more of a countryside restaurant so I have to cook all sorts of meat with lots of fries. The people there are okay, I guess. The waitresses are a bit slutty but they are so only to get bigger tips and it seems to be working pretty well. None of the cooks aren't egotistical jackasses, unlike my last co-workers at the fancy restaurant in New York. They thought that they owned the world, didn't speak to anybody outside of the workspace and if anybody thought that their food was not good enough, they would start throwing fists around. The people here are the completel opposite. They care about each other, all of them are good friends outside of the restaurant and of course if anybody thinks that the cooked food isn't good enough, the cook goes to the table himself, apologizes and asks for advice for improving the dish and the cooks usually don't charge for the food that was sent back. The atmosphere here is calm, relaxed and all the people are nice which eliminates the thought of not wanting to go to work. I learned everything about cooking at home. I finished high school with above average grades but after that I have been traveling all around the world working and searching for new experiences. Parents are both sadly dead but I don't miss them much because of my general view of life. There is no life without death, so death is really a natural thing which I have learned to except. The positive side is that I can be where I want when I want ... if I got the money for it. I don't have to think about returning somewhere to see old relatives, so it is much easier to live but also lonelier.

Now I am here on the outskirts of Canada, enjoying life in the wilderness.  
The first 5 days of work were pretty okay. The co-workers at the restaurant make lots of dirty jokes and everybody can have a great laugh and not feel depresses. On Friday before my two days off at the end of the day I was showered ... with the famous restaurant chili. It was to bring me good luck and always smell like one of them, which I found to be very funny and special. I couldn't get the smell off of me the whole night even after taking 4 showers and using up almost a whole bottle of shampoo. At night about 1 o'clock after midnight I was ... actually shocked. I looked out of the window, admiring the clear sky and suddenly I saw a light in one of the rooms at the neighbors house with someone standing there and looking at me. I couldn't make out anything about who it was, even if it was a he or a she but right after I saw it it disappeared. I was pretty freaked out but I kept calm, knew that no one could hurt me and just drifted off to sleep.

In the morning first thing I did naturally was check out the house with my binoculars. I didn't notice anything weird and it still looked like it was abandoned. After the quick peaking through the curtains I brushed my teeth and had a omelette from which half of it ended up on the floor because apparently I had forgotten how to do a flip with it, aaaand I felt stupid. So naturally since I am a man I wanted to prove myself ... to myself and I did a successful flip with the other half of it ... and still ended up eating the other half on the floor after remembering that everything is super clean in this house for a little while to come. After the breakfast I thought about not being a pussy and going over to the house and knock on the door a few times. Turned out I started being a pussy right before I had made it to the front door and turned back, went the living room, thought about it and still went for it and kept repeating to myself "comoooon dude, what's the worst that can happen, it's not like some kind of a beast will come and tear my limbs off *gulp* " . I walked up to the house, it being old and gray from the outside, and knocked on the front door. *knock knock knock* ... no answer. I knocked again and also yelled "Hi, I'm the new neighbor, don't be alarmed. Just want to talk and get to know you". After that I yelled to myself in my head "WTF who yells stuff like that? I sound like a child! Even I wouldn't answer the door when someone yelled something like that!". Still no answer so I just yelled "Helooooo" one last time but this time I heard just the faintest crack inside the house but chose to ignore it since I thought that if he, or whoever he or she is, wants to be alone than I should give him the privacy he wants. I walked away back to my house, looked back a couple of times but still saw nothing change. When I got back to my house I did notice some real creepy shit since I was more observant than most people. I did notice my bed being very wrinkled up even though I remember clearly how I made it super smooth this morning since it was a beautiful day outside. I noticed the drawer next to my bed being just slightly open and I remembered how I used my "Kung-Fu" in the morning to smash it closed (just a slight kick with my leg that's about it). Also my bathroom door was open just a bit which I remembered to have closed because I dropped one hell of a load down over there in the morning. My heart started racing like crazy, I thought that the place was haunted and I had pissed off some spirits next door and now they wanted me dead or something. I ran outside to my yard, looked at the house and then got serious. I thought "comoooon josh, you are getting old (even when only being 29 years old), it's all in your head. Probably the memories just got messed up in your head. You were pretty stressed out about going over to the next house and knocking on it so maybe that altered the memory in a way to seem like stuff was off ... yeah that's exactly what happened. I can confirmed my theory with some doctors I am sure of it ...". After relaxing, taking in a couple of deep breaths I went back inside, turned on the xbox and started to play some games on it to get my mind off of things.

Rest of the day went by with nothing much going on. Nothing new happened and I tried not to think about what happened today. So did the next day which was Sunday. I slept in awfully late this time since I was up until 3am playing games with my eyes "burning" by watching the TV for too long. I woke up at half past 1pm and after a quick snack ... I went back to playing some games knowing I had work tomorrow. I played for such a long time I had lost track of time and thought I should do something I have not done in a long while. I looked up at the ceiling and told myself " Josh, it's time to masturbate! Let us go and look for some hot pics!". And so with it being 9 o'clock already I went to the bedroom, opened up the laptop and started searching. I kept looking for a little while, having a boner already and finally found a really good picture. I found a beautiful picture of a nice dragoness bending over and exposing her gorgeous pussy. It's a seaweed shaded green dragon, with black hair, wings and attractive blue eyes. She has cum dripping out of her pussy and mouth. The pussy looks so nice and tight, not loose at all as you would see in most other pictures. You could just see a bit of pink shades in the vagina making you imagine the beautiful light pink insides of her vaginal wall. I can imagine any man wanting to mount her after seeing her expose herself like that. Her long beautiful back legs being a bit longer than the front ones makes her look very hot. She has that look on her face like she just had really good sex and now she is ready for more, ready for another cock to be pounded inside her. I got really really horny looking at it, imagining myself being over there, giving her the best oral sex of her life, licking up all the cum left over and after that fucking her until I could not stand up anymore. It didn't take me long to cum and in the haste I came right on the floor, I just stood there for a second and thought what's wrong with me for looking at digitally drawn pictures of mythical animals and then fapping to their image. I had fapped pretty hard so after that I just collapsed onto my bead and fell asleep.

In the morning when I woke up I got a pretty big surprise because the time was already 10 o'clock but I had to be at work already by 10:15 before my actual work hours. I basically superman flew out of the bed, brushed my teeth, put on some clothes and was on my way without giving the cum on the floor a second thought. During my shift I considered asking the cook Travis about my neighbor. Travis has been living in this area from birth so he had to know something. When he went out to smoke a cigarette I decided to follow him and use the time to ask some questions.

I walked towards him, saying "Hey Travis, you got a minute?"

"I just started smoking a cigarette, OF COURSE I have a minute for you!" He yelled nicely.

"Okay, ummm, you know where I live right?" I asked hoping he would remember the time I told him just a week ago.

"Yeah, aaaand you are here to ask about the house right?". That answer kind of disturbed me knowing he must know something about it.

"Okay, yes I was about to ask that. So tell me, what do you know?", heart starting to beat a little bit faster now.

"Well okay, here's the deal. Il give you the short version: the house is hunted by a blood thirsty demon who will now stop at nothing to get his hands on you, rip you apart and eat every part of your body while having cast a spell on you which will make you feel all the pain he causes!" ... I thought I was going to faint right there and then.

"... ummmm ... okay I think Il be going now" I answered feeling like crawling under the restaurant table and never leaving that place again!

"AAAhaahahahahahaaaaa, RELAAAAX man, I was just joking! I really hope I didn't scare you too badly ... even though your face is pretty white right now. Really, sorry man it was just a joke. Il tell you the real story now to calm you down. Don't worry its nothing that bad I promise. The only thing that is for certain that everybody knows is that someone human lives in that house. No one had ever seen his face because he keeps that a real secret, what we know from the shape of the body is that it's a man and he has never killed anyone or done anything bad in this place as he stated. A few years ago he got a bit sick of all of us looking at him like an outcast so he came here to the restaurant, told the local people to gather up and talk to us. However he still did not reveal any information about himself but he did say that we should not be worried of him being here, he means no harm to anybody and he really loves watching birds, that's why he tends to keep quiet and to himself at his house. Soooo just relax, if he ever decides to take the time and talk to you than he might do so but don't push it" ... man I could breathe again calmly.

"Ohhhh okay, wow man, that was quit a scare you gave me there but I am real glad to know that my neighbor isn't out to kill me" Ohh my it was much easier to stand now that I knew the truth.

"Yeah sorry about that scare, I thought it might turn out well. But anyway my cigarette is starting to end so I guess we should get our lazy asses back to the kitchen!" said Travis.

"Hey, you are the one who came out here to rest, I just followed" I responded

"Can't argue with that, let's get going" Travis proposed and I agreed

The rest of the work hours went along pretty well. At the end of the day I heard Travis telling the story of him scaring me "So I told him the demon story and man, that guy went white quicker than the chickens head I cut off this morning!" ... everybody started laughing at that "joke" imagining me doing it so I went "hahaha real funny guys, picking on the new guy, wow hahaha". I was being as sarcastic as possible to joke around as well but then after everybody stopped laughing and wiped their tears off Travis added " Nah it's okay, I can imagine any guy wanting to faint after hearing that story, even me" and that kind of made me feel a bit better about me being really scared about the whole demon story.

After the day spent at work I drove back home and felt relaxed knowing there is no ghost or demon at play here. I arrived back home and as I entered the house I remember the mess I had made in my bedroom. I went to the kitchen, got some paper towels and headed to the bedroom to clean up. As I dropped to my knees and started to take a piece of the paper towel I noticed something spooky again that sent shivers down my spine. The semen on the floor looked like as if someone had ... licked it. Just a little, only a few larger drops in the middle appeared to be touched as if someone had taken a finger and pulled it across the floor or a tongue because it appeared to be a bit too wide for it to match a finger. Anyway I told myself again that I am imagining things and maybe I just did it with my toes in the morning without realizing it. I cleaned up and decided to refresh myself and go for a quick swim. There was a lake nearby and knowing that I am usually alone in this place I decided to wear nothing but a towel wrapped around me until I got there. I can say that I am a nudist, I don't really care if people see me or if I see others cause it is natural thing and no one should be ashamed of anything. I got my blue towel and a few minutes later I had made it to the lake. It was sooo calm over there, the birds were singing, the wind was not blowing at all and the water was crystal clear. I threw my towel to the side and jumped it. At first it was a bit cold and hard to catch my breath but after a few strokes and swimming around I could relax. I took a heavy breath in and started to float around and let my mind wonder off. It was really a magnificent moment and I thought to myself that if I were the one selling the house I would have asked for a lot more money because of this lake being real close by "this is amazing, I might even stay here forever, stop traveling and looking for jobs around the world". After a few relaxing moments I got out since it wasn't a exactly like a warm chakuzi in there and I prefer to stay warm. Stepping out of the water and looking around before wrapping myself back into the towel I spread my arms and took a deep breath, enjoying the freedom. Suddenly I heard a crack in the woods behind me, I turned quickly and saw nothing but hearing something like footsteps running in the other direction, as if there were two men or it was an animal of some sort. Thinking "Wow that must have been an animal because I don't think that the government would send 2 men to spy on a man who works as a cook likes watching dragon porn hahahaaa" and trying to convince myself that it was nothing else but some kind of a deer. After the walk back home I did think about going back to the neighbors house and knocking again but then I remembered that I wear nothing else but a towel around me so I postponed it about 10 min after I had properly dried off and put on some normal clothes. After drying my hair and finding some pleasantly colored clothes I decided to go for it again. I was hoping that the colorful clothes would make it a bit easier because they do say that if you wear colorful outfits you can make yourself look more open and friendly. So making it to the door I knocked 3 times and wow ... someone answered, someone actually yelled back "who is it?", but not a man as I was expecting, but a woman with a beautiful voice. I yelled back "It's me, Josh, your new neighbor. Just came here to introduce myself" and the woman answered "Sure Il be right there". Than something weird happened again. I heard some sound that were unlike anything I have ever heard before. It did sound a bit like wind howling with a high sound, some cracking almost as if someone was cracking their fists and I thought that I even heard someone moaning for that second. But then it all stopped at an instance and then the door opened. Answering the door was a woman indeed she looked like just any other regular woman (luckily no plastic surgery that I could stop right away). She had brunette hair, green eyes, was about 170cm tall and appeared to be relaxed because of the way she moved. She introduced herself "Hi, so you are my new neighbor huh, pleasant to meet you. I'm Suzy" she said with a beautiful voice sounding happy and friendly. I responded "Hello, I am Josh and I just moved in here a couple of weeks ago, may I come in?" Than thinking to myself quickly "REALLY? Really dude, you just met her and during the first 10 second of conversation you ask if you can go in? WTF You literally look like the most desperate man on the planet right now!" but then she answered before I could stop screaming inside "Ummm sorry to say but no, I really love bird watching and I don't want anyone to touch or see the equipment I am using, how about your place?" I quickly answered "Sure, I understand, let's get going". I did think that it was a bit weird, her not wanting me to see the equipment she was using but it's cool. We walked to my house in silence and then we started talking when we made it to my living room.

I started by saying "So how long have you been living here?"

"Ummm I think this is my second year right now" she answered politely.

"So not too long ago you moved in here, okay. Umm where are you from?" I tried to keep the conversation going.

"Well I was born in Toronto, I lived there most of my life, studied there, finished high school and now I am just chilling out I guess".

"Huh Toronto you say, I am also from Toronto. I grew up there but before I went to school my parents decided to go to U.S.A so I got all my education in Washington D.C." said I, hoping her not to ask about my dead parents which would ruin the mood. So I quickly added "But what are you doing here then, in the middle of nowhere?"

" Well, the birds here are amazing and really calm so I can take many photos of them, that's why this place is perfect, it's so relaxing and peaceful " she answered pleasantly.

"Ou okay, so what job are you doing? Or are you devoting your whole time to watching and photographing birds?" I asked trying to be interested in the subject of bird watching although it was clearly not my cup of tea.

"Yes. I devote my whole time to bird watching and that is how I make money. All sorts of magazine want those pictures taken real close with good quality so I am the one providing the photographs to currently 6 different magazine companies" she said sounding like a bit of a show-off.

"Holy cow really 6 different magazine companies? That is amazing, all I do is cook food for some truckers at the restaurant near the big road"

"Well since you like cooking I can imagine you doing well over at the restaurant, the people over there are nice" aaaaaand I got goosebumps

"... How do you know I like cooking?" said I while trying to keep smiling.

"Well, I am very observant. As we came in I noticed you own the best kitchenware there is. The products you have bought are high quality and looking at the rest of the house I presume that that is a hobby of yours. So with that I assumed you like cooking and seeing as you reacted to my comment I am now certain that you love it" and with that you could literally hear my jaw drop.

"Wow you are really observant, aren't you! Wow that is amazing. Hmmm what is your view of the human life?" I tried to advance the topics to new level to understand what kind of a person she really is and I hope she won't freak out.

"Hmm very good and sudden question. Well if I had to speak my mind than I would say that human life is not that important, there are 7 billion humans on the earth right now and the number is on a rise and because of it I could say that I don't really care about others life. Death is natural and it will come to everybody anyway so no tears should be dropped because one dies. I know it's a really unpopular opinion but I do hope you understand." ... at that point I just wanted to go in and kiss her.

"damn girl! You can read minds right? Cause you basically just copied my ideas and said them yourself with that beautiful voice of yours." and after that I said to myself "really dude? flirting already? What are you hoping for, seriously?"

"Really? Hmmm how about than mythical creatures, what do you think about them? Like wyverns, dragons and serpents from ancient stories and myths." ... that was kind of odd. I wasn't about to tell her that I wish that dragons exist because they must be the sexiest creatures out there. But then again since she did ask it sounding serious so I had to answer with optimism.

"Dragons huh? Well I sure hope that they would exist somewhere out there but sadly no one can confirm their existence, which is a bummer, but overall I do hope that they live on this planet and not only because they look awesome but also because I would like to study one. If I were to meet some new creature here than I would probably try to study it as well as I could. Nothing like turning it in to the government but just do it myself, learn what I can and after that release it. Ohh well *rolls eyes* if they could also talk than it would be a bit of another story, than I would speak to it for as long as I could and learn everything that it would be okay telling me." After saying it I noticed she blushed just a little bit, which didn't make any sense but I did not think about it for long because I knew that she would respond any second.

"Wow, you would really just study it and not tell anyone else about it? *bites lips* That means that you have a big heart and you are a great man", I was sure this time it was me who was blushing but I quickly responded "Well, thank you very much" and thought about what to ask next.

Before I had a chance to say anything else she said "Oh look at the time, I have to go. Birds will start coming in soon so I need to go and prepare all the cameras". We had barely spoken for 15min and she is already leaving.

"Yeah sure I understand. Go on then and take some nice shots, we all have to make some money to survive. *smiled*" I said confidently.

"Okay, see you around *winks*" and that last wink got me off guard and I was stunned right there. Leaning over the door as if I was glued to it unable to move. I watched her walk to her house and after she closed her door I heard the same sound as I did when I knocked on her door to talk to her but very faint noises. Wind howling inside the house, bones cracking and then as if someone just had all the stress relieved I heard "Made it" coming from inside the house. I was kind of sad about that because I thought I had done something wrong for her to dislike me after the quick talk. Oh well, I know I am not a charmer so Il just live with it. After going back into my own house I remembered that I had forgotten to ask about the story that Travis had told me about a man living inside that house. Okay, better luck next time.

The rest of the day went on smoothly and so did Sunday. I had hoped that I would have met her again on that day to talk but there was no sign of her so I just guessed that she wasn't there and was off in the forest looking for birds. I was playing games again late at night when I remembered that I had work tomorrow. So finally at 1 o'clock at night I shut down all the gaming devices and went to sleep and had the craziest dream. I saw a dragon, one of my wildest fantasies. The dream was so perfect, the dragon was my companion, I loved her, we understood each other and everything was perfect. What's even crazier, I saw how I studied her in the beginning when I met her. I learned all that I could without hurting her, everything about her anatomy which gave a good reason to get a good look all over her body. It was almost as if all my wildest fantasies have come to life but like all good dreams I woke up too soon with a real hard boner. First reaction was of course to start fapping and thinking about what had just happened but after a few hard strokes I checked the clock and was about to run late again. With that I stopped, washed myself, put on clothes and was off again. Next 4 days of work were pretty dull. I did not see her or anything at the house when I was home and also at work there were no new stories to be told. Just regular work with a few laughs here and there but nothing worth mentioning. Things got a bit interesting on Friday though.

I went home and this time when entering the house I heard a noise at my bedroom. Naturally being freaked out I quickly grabbed a small knife from a drawer near the entrance of the house without making any noise so that I could protect myself from whoever was in there. I slowly, step by step, moved closer to the bedroom when suddenly out of nowhere ... Suzy steps out from my bedroom. I was so shocked I couldn't say anything but after a few seconds of staring each other in the eye she put her hand on my head real quick and I blacked out.

I woke up on the floor in my house a few hours later. I had no idea what had just happened or if what I saw was even real. Since the time was only 8 o'clock I decided to pay a visit to Susy and ask what had just happened. I remembered the last conversation I had and I felt something inside, I felt as if I was in love in some ways. But yet again I chose to ignore the emotion for it was just a chemical reaction inside my brain with no meaning. I got to the house and before I could knock she opened the door herself just like in a movie. Before I could even say Hi she told me with a soothing voice "I trust you".

Well ... I had no idea what to say besides "excuse me?"

"I trust you" ... that's all she said. I had no idea what to do or say. Should I run, should I slap her, this is pretty weird.

"Come inside!" she said very convincingly and since I am a man I thought that I would get some good pussy now.

"Ouuukay then". We entered the house and it was gloomy inside. A thing I noticed was that all the furniture was a bit low, lower to the ground as if children were living here. We walked to her dining room and all together there were 6 chairs behind the table but two of them looked really weird. They were very long, they were nothing compared to the other normal chairs. Anyway that aside she stopped in the middle of the room and looked me into the eye. She didn't say anything so I thought I should ask about what happened earlier.

"Umm is it true that you have been snooping around in my house and today earlier when I got home you were there but knocked me out?" said I sounding pretty blunt.

"... yes it was me, it has always been me. The reality is that I am a ..." I had to interrupt and say it myself to be sure.

" A dragon?" said I without giving it much thought. Everything was confusing and creepy anyway so I thought that why should I not give it a try.

"Based on what facts, mister Observant" said she playfully.

"Well for example I know that you sneak around the house when I am gone, you ... licked my semen off the floor once and based on the fact that all the furniture is really low in this house I would suggest that you are a 4 legged dragon. Right now you are just using some way of hiding yourself behind that fake human body, aren't you?" and at that point I really didnt give a fuck anymore because I knew that what I stated was complete bullshit anyway because it's just not possible . And what is done is done so now I just hope that she will not kick me out of the house forever because I mentioned it to her face that I believe that she licked cum off of my floor!

"You are a very observant indeed and can connect the dots pretty well. So I will answer bluntly yes. I am a female dragon!" I thought I was about to fainting again.

"Prove it!". No way could she be telling the truth. There is no way one could morph their body to such a degree where they would look totally different. I mean if she is a dragon than she must have a tail and there is no way she could make that disappear in a few moments.

"You know what, I will. Sit down and I will be back in a second, but be prepared and not start screaming okay". As she walked away I started to pinch myself really really hard to try to wake me up because there was no way she was still a dragon.

When she had left the room I heard again that weird sound of bones cracking and after the sound disappeared ... a dragon appeared from behind the corner. She was ... beautiful. She was gorgeous.

A white blue dragoness is who was standing right in front of me. An actual 4 legged dragon without wings was right there standing. Her skin was snow white with a touch of grey, the soft scales which stretched all the way from under her chin to her tail were arctic blue. She had a long neck which made her head reach my neck so she must have been about 170cm tall if I measured it from the ground to her head. She had smooth spikes running down from her head to the tip of her tail. She also had two attractive horns which were Lapis blue, darker than all other colors I could spot on her body. She had some kind of a feather on one horn and a blue-ish ring on the other which I guessed were some accessories that dragons usually wear. Her ears were just below the horns, they were white on top and blue inside and also they were long, about half the length of the horns which I assumed to be about 30cm long. Her neck and head made an S shape when standing up which made her look pretty classy for some reason. Her chest was pretty large compared to her hips, the hips were about 1/3 times smaller than her chest which made her overall appearance erotic ... by my mind. Her back legs were a bit longer than her front ones but they were also much more muscular. Back legs looked kind of similar to a horse because of the large legs had navy blue claws but luckily they weren't big and sharp but more like smooth and not dangerous .. for me. Only thing missing were really the wings but at that moment I couldn't really care less. Her eyes were extraordinary. They appeared to be reptile eyes with the pupil being thin and long. The sclera wasn't white like we humans have them but it was a storm of colors, it was a mix of orange and yellow and if I kept looking into them long enough they were kind of seductive.

After checking her out for what seemed to be an eternity she moved and that startled me. She started walking around me, moving her tail around and showing off her body. Then she spoke with a soothing and attractive voice "I can assume what you are thinking. I don't have wings right now cause I don't need them, I can grow them really fast but there is no need for that right now. Those accessories on my horns have a meaning : the feather means "Intelligent" and the ring means "Peace". Remember the things I said before about my understanding of life? Well that's who I am. I am here to try to stop war and put up laws stopping people from having more than 2 offspring. I can also predict the future with certainty. Any questions so far?" As she spoke I cached a glimpse of her mouth. Her tongue seemed to be pretty long and it was light blue. The teeth formation was similar to humans, sharper at the front and bigger in the back.

I tried to catch my breath because it was still pretty unbelievable, but then I asked "When you said a little while ago that you trust me, what did you mean by that?"

She walked up to me and laid down on the floor with her front legs crossed, signaling she is ready to have a long conversation. "Well I trusted you with my secret of actually being a dragon. I knew you wouldn't run to the government and turn me over and let them take me away because ..."

I stopped her there and said "Wooowowowoo, how did you know I was not going to turn you over?"

She had a smile on her face and said "Well today when you saw me in my human form at your house I actually knocked you out. I knocked you out cause I didn't have a good explanation to what I was doing at your house. When you were out I used the time to actually predict the future, I connected to your brain via small electrical impulses and I projected some information into your brain and looked at your response. I fooled your brain into believing that you had actually seen me as a dragon and I saw that you would not have panicked but rather got to know me and studied me as a person, not locking me up somewhere and poking me with a stick."

I was confused by how another living organism can send false information to another person's brain and then waiting for his/her reaction. My science loving part of me was squealing inside but I kept calm and tried to have a reasonable conversation with my new friend. "So you fooled my brain into believing that you are a dragon and then checked my response so that you could be sure about trusting me or not? That's kind of cool, would come in handy when I could use those abilities now and then"

Her response to that was "Well I'm sorry to tell you this but my body is much more advanced than any other creature living here on this planet. I can to all sorts of things, every cell communicates with every other cell in my body, that's how I could change my appearance, cells group together reform and deform. I could take on almost any shape I want as long as it isn't too large or too small."

The possibilities would be endless if I could access that information, know how she does it but I still care for her even if I have only known her for a little while. "That is incredible. But how old are you?"

"Well in human years on this planet I am must be about 11000 years old, my heart or the rest of my body doesn't age as badly as humans do, I will probably live to be about 30- or 40 thousand years old so I have a long way to go." she said sounding like it such a normal things.

"Really? You are 11000 years old? That is incredible, but what do you mean by on this planet and in human years?" again my brain was screaming because I was so hoping for her to tell me that there is other intelligent life out there.

"Well ... since I do trust you and you are unlike the thousands of other men I have met I guess I could tell you a little about it. Earth is not the only planet to sustain intelligent life forms on it. There are a couple of others that I am aware of. I come from a very distant planet many light-years away ... but sadly I cannot tell you where it is. I was sent here to help human life succeed in finding harmony and stop all this war. The current two problems the world is facing is war because of stupidity and the other is mass overpopulation. Getting rid of the war requires one of us, dragons as you call us, to get into politics and raise to a high enough position to actually be able to keep war from happening. Population growth can be slowed down with politics but the real solution is for humans to finally advance to the level of interstellar space travel, but give it a couple of hundreds of years more time for humans to reach that state" she said and still sounding and looking like this is totally normal.

"Wait wait wait wait wait, your planet? Oh please do tell me more about it!" ... I felt like a little kid asking for a new toy from my parents in the largest toy store in the world.

"Well okay, just a little bit *smiles and looks away for a second*. I come from a planet where everyone are born looking like this, not from laying eggs but from actual birth, everyone are dragons, everyone having different patterns and of course everyone are smart unlike most of you humans. We reached the stage of space travel tens of thousands of years ago and since very quickly other space traveling civilization realised how intelligent we were we assigned ourselves with keeping peace in this galaxy. So called spies like me were sent to planets in the process of getting to that next stage hoping that we could help steer the civilization onto a better path. You humans are pretty interesting. Your advancement in technology is very fast but politics looks like is going down the wrong road, everyone who is given the power is stupid ... sorry I must be boring you" she said and I snapped back into reality.

"Nononoo, this is sooo interesting, please keep going" I said not wanting to do anything but to keep listening her.

"You do realize its already 1 o'clock at night right?" she said kind of bursting my excitement bubble.

"Ou would you look at that, well time flies when you are having fun" said I putting pressure on the word "time" hoping that she would tell me stories about that as well. How time is relative and so on.

"Hahahh I know you want me to tell you what time actually is and how it flows but I cannot give you any new information that will alter the path that humanity is on right now. I will walk you out"

With that she rose up and turned the other way and started walking. I could not resist keeping my eyes off those hips, the way they were moving from one side to the other, and that tail ... Jeasus! I have a thing for tails and there is no way I could resist that. But no! I have to stop myself. She is a dear friend to me now and I will not use her only as a sex toy if she opposes to it. And plus a smart creature like her could not possibly have the urge to have sex, I am sure her kind is above that and will only do it in order to reproduce.

We made it to the door and as I stepped out I turned around to tell her goodnight. "*faces the dragoness* It was a lovely night, I enjoyed like none other before. So talk to you tomorrow?"

"I enjoyed it as well. In such times it keeps growing harder and harder to find someone I can connect to like I did with you. Thank you" and all of a sudden ... she leaned in and kissed me on the cheek.

You all know that moment when you feel totally detached from your body, you feel sooo alive, all you could do is just smile. Even when the whole world was grumbling down that smile would still shine brightly.

"Goodnight than, see you tomorrow" said I using all the strength I had left to stop myself from smiling like the Joker.

"Sure, talk to you tomorrow" she said giving a big smile without showing her teeth.

She closed the door, I turned around and I screamed "YEEEEEEESSSS!" because I have not been this happy ever in my life.

"You know that my hearing is super sensitive right?" she yelled from inside her house.

"Sorry, I'm off now" I answered

I walked to my house, undressed and went straight to bed and during all this time I was still smiling. I fell asleep surprisingly fast but I got paid a visit in my dreams. I saw Suzy appear and start talking in my dreams.

"Oh right, forgot to tell you. I can send signals to your brain with a delay. When I kissed you on the cheek I sent a signal that would show up when you are asleep. I thought about going to the lake and walking from there to your house to talk more. And also I decided to let you study me *wink*. Since after the talk we had I am now sure that I can trust you implicitly. But I will let you study me if you keep all the gained knowledge to yourself okay? Anyway whenever you wake up I will be at the lake. See you there" and naturally I woke up after the dream.

Even in the morning I was still smiling. During the time I brushed my teeth I kept smiling, during making breakfast I kept smiling and even with a mouth full of omelette I still smiled. I think I felt a real connection to her last night. It felt like I could tell her literally anything. I felt so free around her and that wasn't only because of her gorgeous appearance but the way she thinks, speaks and acts is unreal. I think I love her. But sadly its highly unlikely that she will ever feel the same way about me, wanting to live together and really have a future with me. That will never happen but anyway Il take as much as I can from this once in a lifetime experience.

After I finished my breakfast I started to head to the lake. Before going though I thought about putting on a touch of some sweet perfume but after some thinking I decided not to do so as she might have a real sensitive nose and I did not want to make her feel uncomfortable. With that last thing decided to head to the lake so that she would not have to wait for too long.

Upon arrival at the lake I did not see her anywhere at first so I decided to just go to the edge of the water and sit down while I wait for her. It took about 2min until I noticed something in the water. It was her. She was swimming in the water and as she got closer and the water got more shallow she started to rise from the water like a goddess. But this time something was different about her. She had wings and they were divine. She looked me in the eye and greeted me with a pleasant "Good morning, Josh". I responded "Morning Suzy"

I then noticed her eye color had changed from orange and yellow to mix of blue and green. "Your eye color has changed, does that have any significant meaning?" I asked a bit playfully.

"Why yes, Every color has a meaning. Red means angry, orange concerned, yellow excited, green happy, blue relaxed, very dark blue exhausted, purple lustful, gray depressed, brown confused and white means love. But I usually keep a mix of everything because I choose not to feel all of those emotions. Emotions sometimes can cloud a logical decision. But before we continue with our talk I need to dry off. Il be back in a second." And with that she spread here wings which turned out to be humongous, and took off with a violent wind.

She flew up so fast and then did a nosedive. She headed straight to the center of the lake and it looked like she was about to dive into the water but at the last possible moment she pulled up. As she glided over the water she gently put her claw gently on the surface of the lake making a beautiful ripple. After taking off again she headed my way and man, what a beautiful site it was. She just got close to me and touched the ground. I could see her strong back leg muscles and as she got closer also her back wing muscles which did all the heavy lifting. As she walked towards me she did a circle around me and then laid down next to me and to admire the view.

"So I guess you are not as much into bird watching as you said you were." Tried my best to make some kind of a joke.

"Hahahahaaaaa, yeah that wasn't too hard to guess correctly. No I don't have any special equipment to photograph them, they are just animals that I admire for their ability to fly. That's it" she said so and I was happy to make her laugh.

"You had everyone fooled around here but anyway, down to business. Why did you pick me out of all the other people on the planet?" I asked trying to find out why I was so special.

"Cause you have the ability to think correctly, you can change the world to a better place. I chose you because you have isolated yourself from the outside world and I feel like you should get back in there and do what's right. And ... hmmm since honesty is one of our civilizations greatest traits I will say that I did not only choose you because of what you are capable of ... but because I somehow feel a pull towards you. I felt something that made me want to tell you who I really am." And with that my heart melted. Someone actually liked me because of who I am, because of my personality?

"You mean love, or do you have another way of calling that chemical reaction? I felt it too. It is undeniable. I felt a connection to you last night and now I know the feeling was mutual. Would you like to go to my place for a lovely breakfast?" I asked trying to be myself now since I knew that she loved me for who I was.

"How about lunch? I wake up when the sun comes up so I have been up for some time now." After that proposal I quickly started to think what can I cook for her. I want it to be something special.

"What is your diet anyway? Do you have anything favorite that I can cook?" (Me trying to be as nice as one could be)

"Well if you think that I only eat meat than you are mistaken. I eat everything and very little usually but my digestive system does have the capability to eat a lot at once as well. I don't really have anything favorite in mind, I can eat anything as long as it is actual food." Well I think I can cook something with real food.

" Well I just restocked my whole fridge with all sorts of goods so I think Il try to make you something special." I was panicking because I didn't know anything fancy for lunch.

As we were walking to the house she decided to change into a human for the quick walk just in case anybody walks past us. "Where do the clothes come from when you transform into a human?"

"My skin cells produce a massive amount of hair, similar to the wool on a sheep, and literally by your understanding knit a sweater. I know it's real difficult to understand it but that's how it is. The way the hair moves is directed by the cell's nucleus and all of them together direct it in a way so that it would grow into the right place. When I reform back to my dragon self then all the hair is sucked back into the body and used for other purposes. A dragon doesn't have any hair on its body at all besides a tiny bit inside the ear." I was so fascinated by how all the cells could really communicate on such a level. But I was hoping to save the science talk between us for later times.

"Very interesting. The things you can do are amazing. It's just all science fiction in our world though sadly" remembering that we are still on earth and not everything was possible.

"Well. Most sci-fi films are created by actual dragon in disguise to broaden peoples imagination so that one day when they discover us they would not be totally shocked by what we can do. And no I am not going to tell you any names because that is a closely guarded secret from humans on Earth for now." Oh my she was such a tease.

"Ohhh comoon you are such a tease." I stated it out loud and I noticed her eyes had turned to a mix of purple and white. WAIT, does that actually means that she has real feeling for me, feelings of love? And right now she was also playful. Well no matter I will still contain myself and not do anything stupid.

We walked for some time because we really did take it real slow. Once we made it to the house she formed back into her blue dragon self. And sat down on top of two chairs and made herself comfortable. As I started to work on the food I asked her "So what's with the name Suzy? I think that is just a name that you use today but what is your real name, the name that was given to you on your planet?"

"Well over the years I have had many names like Tesla's assistant, Tutankhamen's slave (not a sex slave) and also Stalin's girlfriend. I know, I was only with them because they were at a good position at the time and I had hoped that I one day might take their place and also have the power. But as you see it never worked out for me so here I am on my next mission. A more personal mission of finding a good companion who I would choose to live the rest of my life with" I froze for a moment but continued the talk.

"Well on Earth you would not meet the perfect one because if you really will live to be thousands of years old. What point would it be if you just found someone to be with until they die which will be in the next 80 years or so." Kind of hoping she would tell me that there was a way out of that problem.

"Well there is a way, a way where I could make my companion live as long as I would if he was not capable of living that long." I froze again and asked more information on the matter.

"You mean to say that there is actually a way of making me live to be tens of thousands of years old?" I asked hoping that she would say something sweet in return.

"Well, if I will make the choice of making you my companion than I can ... upgrade you. I can make your cells last longer and that should make you live long enough." This is unbelievable. She was actually suggesting to making me her companion and living my life with her for the rest of our lives? This is totally out of this world.

"As much as I would like to continue the food is ready, is it okay if I put on some music? Classical of course, nothing modern or electronic." I went for classical music because I hoped that she would like it and she is probably more use to it anyway.

"That would be lovely, classical music is real music. Nothing compared to the 3min songs today's people are producing. I can agree that people love them but not me, its ... "not my cup of tea"." Aww she used one of my sentences from earlier on.

"Glad to hear you say that. I do of course agree with you, but I actually listen to all kinds of music. Starting from classical and ending with modern pop. If its catchy than I will probably listen to it for a while." I went and put on one of my favorite piano songs: Moonlight Sonata.

"So here I prepared you a simple dish. Fried king shrimps and homemade curry with rice. I do hope you like it and I hope for the best of you not eating something like this ever before." I really really was hoping that this would be the first time she would eat something like that.

"Aaa yes, I have never met this kind of combination before although I have tasted them all separately. But that song, one of the few which I love to listen to again and again. Moonlight Sonata is a piano sonata by Ludwig van Beethoven. It was completed in 1801 I believe and did you know that it was dedicated in 1802 to his pupil, Countess Giulietta Guicciardi, it is one of Beethoven's most popular compositions for the piano and I love it. There is a mix of simplicity and complexity which make together the perfect sonata. But I could tell you all about that later. Now let's eat and enjoy the music. I must apologize though, in my dragon form I have almost no manners behind the table, I don't use silverware because I can't hold it and I usually just stick my mouth in it and eat everything in the bowl. Do you wish me to change into a more formal form?" She asked trying to be polite.

"No! No, please don't. I prefer to see you as you are, you as such an exquisite creature. Please, eat however you like." Smiling to her and signaling for the lunch to start.

I could tell that she liked it. She took her time eating it even though it could have all fitted into her mouth with one bite. Her eye color was a mix of green, blue, purple and a touch of white. I saw the full length of her tongue for the first time. It must have been almost as long as the horns, half of it was different shades of blue and the other half was natural flesh colored pink. I tried to keep up with her but she finished first and licked the bowl clean with her tongue. I finished half a minute later and then cleaned out the table which for now just meant me throwing the pots and bowls into the sink.

"May I say, that was delicious. I have never had such a combination of different foods before and it works perfectly. Even if I am 11000 years old it's still fun to find something new this planet. Thank you very much for this lovely meal." I think I blushed really hard after she said that.

"Thanks, that recipe is one of my personal favorites. So, where did you live before you got here?" I thought about asking her real name again but since she didn't tell me last time I guess that she just doesn't want me to know it yet.

"Well aside from ancient Egypt, which was a lot of fun, I have pretty much stayed away from humans in general and rather observed them from a distance. But in Egypt the most fun was when I walked around with a human body and a animals head. Everybody were shocked but they treated me as if I was some kind of a magical god. After a while some other members of my civilization found out what I was doing and I was banned from Egypt by the Peace Keeping Council on my home planet. The council is in charge of making sure that all dragons on other planets "behave" and don't cause any disturbance in their civilizations advancement. Apparently one cannot change a culture so much that they would start praising a new god. But one little mistake was nothing much. I realized my mistake and thought that the decision of me being banned from Egypt was even taken too lightly. But that all happened when I was really young, only a few thousand years old. But to answer your questions I would say everywhere. I have lived at every corner of the world for some time and I know every language" Even they can be little trouble makers when they are young.

"So you have been to almost everywhere on this planet, kind of like a traveler. That's cool, I can also call myself a traveler. But tell me a little bit more about your... well childhood. When you were born and what were the first years of life like." I asked that hoping to get to know what she was like when she was really young on her home planet.

"Well since our brain is far more advanced I can say that I can literally remember even my birth. Nothing much, luckily my mother was not in pain because I was not as large as some other dragons when being born. The first 10 years are spend similar to humans. Younger dragons play with others, run around and have lots of fun but we don't enter a school when we are around 7 years of age, but rather 6 months. Than the brain is at its peak when its ready to start learning, that's when a dragon gains the potential to learn all that there is to know, before that there is a chance of some information getting lost. I was more of a quiet child, when everyone else was playing I usually just spent my time in the open air and read some books. I guess one can say that I began to be smarter at a younger age than others. Don't get me wrong I did play with others as well but usually most of the time I just laid there on the ground and enjoying the young stage of life. I was sent here when I was probably 100 years old. 100 years is the minimum time a dragon has to spend his or her life studying and since studying was not really that hard I did mine real quick and I past the final exams withought a single mistake which is required in order to finish successfully. I'm sorry to say but I know all about your life as it is, when I tested you out I got curious and looked at your memories as well and seems to me you had a pleasant childhood." She said so looking as innocent as ever. I don't think that any other creature on this planet can challenge the beauty that she has.

"It's totally okay, saves me the trouble of telling it all myself. But since I am a man of science may I ... well ummm study you. I would like to write down all that I can about you. Your anatomy, personality, likes and disliked and all the amazing things you can do like send my brain signals that you came up with and also the body transformation thing." I knew this might get a little awkward but since she was a highly evolved creature I think we could overcome the awkwardness together.

"Well that's a bit personal. But I think it would be a wonderful bonding experience. Although you do know that all that you write down can never be seen by anybody else? Or if you do decide to publish anything than it can only be done behind a smokescreen telling that it's all a story. But anyway how do you want to start then?" She said and now here eyes were almost completely purple. Oh my this could only lead to one thing ... but no she is still a friend who I love and life isn't all about sex anyway.

"Okay, if it's okay with you could you ummm get on the table an lie down?" Yeaaaaah the awkwardness was getting to me.

"Nah the desk is a bit hard, I prefer something a bit more softer. How about your unreasonably large bed. And plus I love the huge wall sized window at your room." she said with her beautiful purple eyes and I could also spot some white and blue in it so that means she must feel pretty great. No matter if we really were going to take it to the bedroom I still was going to act professional and learn what I could about her.

We walked to the bedroom with me leading the way although I was pretty sure she knew very well which way to go. As we entered the bedroom I walked to the side of the bed and watched her climb onto it and lay down. I than told her "Il start with your head and go down from there. Il keep asking questions about different parts of your body and you can just tell it to me straight. You can tell me as little or as much as you would like because of the whole "telling me too much" rule you have to keep to."

"Of course, well Il bet you want to know about my head then." She said as I started to take a closer look at her head, touching everything I could, slide my hands over her horns, feeling the texture of her smooth spikes behind her head and also touching the bit more rough scales under her chin. Her head did resemble do a lizards head with her long mouth and tiny nostrils. She then started to talk about the biology and insides of her head "My brain isn't in size as big as you thought. It's almost about the same size as yours but I just know how to use it more efficiently. All in all if we don't think about the really tiny details my heads structure is similar to yours. My ears have the same hairlike receptor cells, auditory nerve and also the oval window. My mouth has the same parts as you but they just look a bit different. Besides my horns, they are unique to my race, no other intelligent creature that we have met so far doesn't have them besides us." I loved the way her lips danced as she spoke. I started moving down to her chest making sure I did go over every detail. As I got to her chest I could feel something amazing ... her heart beat. I felt her heart beat with a bit of excitement behind every beat, I felt her breath. She had huge lungs which she needed if she had to supply all the leg and wing muscles with oxygen during flight and running. I knew that I was not going to examine her wings today because I didn't want to ask her to grow them now. Wow that would be a first in human history probably. As I took a look at her chest and front paws she started to talk again. " My lungs are bigger than most animals on your planet my size because I need them for diving deep and also flying. I however don't have large breasts as all of your female humans do. In my opinion they are a waste of space. When a dragons offspring is born it does not require milk to survive its first few days of being outside of her mother's womb. Before birth the mother transfers a lot of energy to the offspring via umbilical cord for the them to survive a few days in isolation before being able to eat." As she lectured me about why boobs are a waste of space I continued to move onto her front legs. She then saw me being interested in her claws and spoke "I can extend them a little bit more to make crossing difficult terrain a bit easier when flying is out of the option *claws extend about an extra 10cm*. I know it's not much but that small difference makes things actually a lot easier. Throughout my entire body manipulating my horns and claws is the hardest. They are made out of keratin as you know and it takes a lot of energy to manipulate them to either reform or deform." Really I felt like I could hold her close for the rest of eternity. Her skin was so soft, she was so warm and the texture was amazing. I slowly moved to her abdominals. As I felt her warm skin I noticed she has no bellybutton. I asked her "You said that the offspring's in their mother's womb have a umbilical cord, why don't you have a naval?". She responded "Easy, it's still there. It's now under one of the scales. When born, dragons have no scales but after a few weeks they start growing them.". I now felt her powerful leg muscles and just for the fun of it I asked her to tense them up for a second. When she did so it felt unlike anything I have ever felt before. A few seconds ago the leg was so soft and might I even say squishy, not trying to offend her, but now it's rock hard. Her legs are incredibly strong for someone being so light weight. I've heard that if every human muscle pulled in the same direction we could move 25 tons, if her muscles all pulled in the same direction I feel like she could move 500 tons. I told her "This is incredible, you are incredible. You are so strong and yet you are so soft. Where have you been all my life". I told her as a joke, she has always been around but not just close to me. I skipped the next part, her hips and everything between the legs, as I really did not want to ruin the moment. I haven't felt this happy in all my life. I started to examine her tail and asked "How far do the bones reach in your tail? Is the whole tail filled with them or do they end at some point?". She responded playfully "Well the spinal cord actually does make it to about half way to the end of the tail but from there on its all muscle. I can bend it really well and because of that the end of the tail is the most sensitive part". As she spoke I touched the end of the tail for a second and I got a response which I have not seen from her before. Her whole body tensed up for a moment, she couldn't breathe and she closed her eyes as she threw her head back. I quickly asked "Are you okay? Did I hurt you?" and she assured me "No not at all. Don't worry. It's just that no one else has ever touched that part of my tail. You are the first." With me blushing like crazy again I felt now was the time to conclude my studies and maybe start making dinner since we have been in the bedroom and talking for more than 2 hours already. As I started to rise she stopped me and said "Hmhmmm you forgot to study one part of me, Josh." Seductive as that was I knew exactly what she meant but I was still trying to keep it professional and asked "Sorry, I thought that it would feel awkward for us both if I were to study your pussy- ... I mean genitals. I thought that I would leave it for another time." As I finished I noticed her eyes turning completely purple which meant that she really did want me to go down on her. Was that even possible? Can such an intelligent creature really feel the need to have coitus? She started explaining "I know that you must think about how such a smart creature can have the need and urge to have sex but it is true. Throughout the entire galaxy we have understood that almost every, no matter how smart of stupid, creature has the urge to fuck. So please, for now let's continue what we were doing before. Of course you don't have to do it but judging by your computers browsing history I'd say that you would want this very much." ... I was still shocked about her saying the word fuck but I was surprised even more about her checking my computer. As I saw no real polite way out of this and a part of me wanted to do it anyway I decided to go for it.

I sat back down on the bed and she opened up her legs. Now almost immediately I had the hardest boner in the world. As she opened her legs I saw a beautiful pussy right between them. It was a bit lower than I had expected it to be, it was almost past the point where the legs ended so that must mean that most of the mating is done doggy style. Her legs, if not opened, were close together so when she walked and moved her hips around they must be rubbing together. Her anus was a few inches more down and looked so cute and pink. As I slowly got closer I could smell the enticing aroma coming from it, she was really wet and horny because there was some pussy juice smeared around between her legs. She must have been wet when I was exploring the rest of her body before. I did notice her rubbing her legs together before when studding her but I thought she just felt uncomfortable. Her lips were beautiful and puffy with the slit looking really tight, something I was not expecting because I thought she would be more loose and her vagina would be bigger. I asked with a shaky voice "So .. h-how much similarities d-d-does you pussy have to a humans?". She responded "Well the structure is the same ... actually it pretty much is the same. The clitoris is where it should be, the "g-spot" I believe is about a few cm inside like humans have and also...". As she was about to finish the sentence I had started kissing her legs near the pussy while rubbing her thighs. She sounded almost as if she was joking and having difficulties breathing. She told me "Oh my that feels so good, please, Josh, do not stop". As much as I had the urge to just force my cock into her I decided to take it slow. I kept kissing regions around her pussy, slowly teasing her and making sure she was enjoying it. The aroma in the air was unbelievable and I was so hard it felt like my cock would rip my jeans apart and spring free. I took my time kissing her and after seeing the pussy juice was oozing out of her I decided to give in. I kissed her pussy and from there on started to work my way in. I remembered her saying that the G-spot was about a few cm in so I think I was going to leave that for last. After going face first into her I used my fingers to part her lips and expose her insides. I started to lick her all over, slowly starting from the bottom just above her anus and going all the way to the tip of her clitoris where I took it extra slowly. I use my teeth once to nibble on her clitoris but that really didn't work for me because it wasn't as exposed as women have them. I kept on licking and decided it was time to insert a finger into her vagina. I let go of one of her lips and moved it to her vaginal opening. I massaged it for a little and then pushed one finger in. I heard her take a really deep breath and release it all, I felt her heart beat being really fast now and she couldn't contain herself that much anymore because her whole body moving and moaning a bit. Since she was really close I thought that maybe I should put in two fingers more before I more to the G-spot. I was penetrating her with 3 fingers now and licking her clitoris while doing so. I heard her whisper "This is amazing, don't stop please, keep going. Oh my, I am so close...". I twisted my fingers 180 degrees so that I could start massaging her G-spot and as I did she started to talk loudly "Oh yessss, that's the spot, please don't stop now. I am sooo close". I moved my fingers around her a couple more times when I was surprised with her pushing my face against her with her paws and screaming " I AM CUMMMING!". Her whole body jerked like a fish on dry land and there was a bit of pussy juice squirting out of her into my mouth and onto my face. Her orgasm lasted about 20 seconds or so until she released me and went almost completely limb. After regaining control over her body she slowly raised her head and looked me into my eye and said "You are my first, Josh and from what I imagined it would be like, it was out of this world.". Wow I was really her first? This was such an honor to me. I told her "Thank you aswell for allowing me to do such a wonderful thing." said I as her juice slowly dripped down my face. After she had cathead her breath she told me "Come here, I will clean your face up". I moved myself up to her face and she started to lick all the juice from my face which I thought was really hot. After making sure my face was totally clean she then started kissing me. We French kissed for some time and I enjoyed it a lot. Her tongue was like an eel in my mouth and at that point I only wished that I could return such a favor. She then broke her kiss and told me "Now it's my turn to return the favor." and I thought that this cannot be real.

She slowly started going down my body, opening up my buttoned shirt and going over my torso with her tongue. After making a few rings around my nipples she came back to my face for a second to kiss again. After that kiss she went much more lower. She went all the way to my crotch and rested her head on my boners bulge. I was so turned on it felt like my cock was as hard as steel. After teasing me as well for a second or two she started undoing my pants and with one quick move, she had me totally nude. My hard cock was now resting on my tummy and looking as she started getting closer to it I threw my head back and spread my legs to make access easier to her. She had also mastered the art of teasing because I could even feel her breath on my dick. Then after a few moments she started to run her tongue along my hard pole. Before she started to give me a blowjob she attended to my nuts as well. She swirled them around, pulling one into her mouth and sucking on it and it felt like I was about to cum but I managed to keep it in me. Letting go of my nuts she slowly went up to the head of my dick and then sucked it into her mouth. She put her super smooth tongue around my dick and started moving up and down. It only took a moment for me to grab her head and also yell "Im cumming!".

I have never had a bigger orgasm in my life, I shot 5 times in her mouth filling it with my cum. I felt her sucking and gulping down every drop of cum I had given to her. After swallowing everything she gave my cock a few more sucks to make sure it was clean and then released it. She then told me "Hmmm *moves her tongue over her lips*, it tasted a lot better than I had hoped it would.". And with that she snuggled right next to me and we just rested there. Not long after I started to get hard again because like ... who wouldn't and she noticed it. She then asked me "Hmm well, you ready to go again huh?" even though I had barely caught my breath. I responded "But I don't have any condoms here, or that won't be a problem?". She responded "Don't worry, I am in control of either having a child or not" and with that she slided down my body giving my cock a few licks and then stood up next to the bed with her front paws crossed on the bed and her back legs stretched out while standing. She lifted her tail up and now I knew what she meant by it bending well because it didn't get in the way of me mounting her at all. I got behind her and also gave her pussy some more oral attention before mounting her. After making sure she could take at least 4 of my fingers I stood up, aligned my cock with her vagina and slowly started to push it in. She told me to take it a bit slow as I was pretty big (best compliment I have ever had even if my cock was around average in size). I took it even slower, pushing it in inch by inch until I was balls deep in her. I then started to move slowly back and push it in again until I was moving at a calm pace. It went on like this for a while until she told me to move faster which was like a green light to me to start pumping it. Now I was moving at an even faster pace and she still told me to go faster. I was getting close to cumming and from the way her tail moved I could tell so was she. I then heard her scream "I'm about to come, go harder! I am so close" and I responded "Me too, I'm about to come!". I felt I was so close so I slammed her a few more times until pushing it in as deep as I could and feeling her having an orgasm as well when I was cumming deep in her pussy. I stood there shooting many loads deep into her and feeling her vagina clenching up and releasing again as her orgasm lasted much longer than mine. I waited for her to have it all before I would pull it out. I moved real slow, taking my time pulling my dick out and as I pulled out the last inch I saw my semen slowing dripping out of her pussy. It was the most beautiful site ever, watching a female dragon bending over in front of you while your cum was dripping from her insides. I walked to the bed and laid down right next to her and pulled her real close. After some time she pulled the blanket over the both of us with her tail and told me goodnight. Also she said "Oh I didn't tell you before. My name is Annabelinda, but you can call me Anna for short. The name has a meaning but I really don't care about that right now. I just want to me like this for a long time.". What a beautiful name that was.

In the morning I woke up, turned to my side and saw her looking at me with her white eyes. She greeted me with a "Good morning honey, breakfast is ready and waiting for you in the kitchen." I thought about when she ever had time to make me breakfast but I wasn't about to oppose. "Good morning to you to sweetie. *Kisses her on the lips* Il go and brush my teeth and then we can go and eat.".

After being sure I was ready in the bathroom I headed to the kitchen to find her having cooked me some fresh caught salmon. "Where did you get that fish? I don't remember buying any?". She explained "Why would we need to go and buy food with hard earned money instead of going out to the nature and getting some free food. I cached that fish from the lake. By the way when you see little holes in the fish they are my teeth marks. I flew around until one large fish decided to come up for air and now it has enough hot air in the oven.". Never thought that my girlfriend would go and catch some fish with her mouth after a fun night. I had nothing else to say but "Wow, thank you so much, and thank you for last night. It was astounding!". She said "The feeling is mutual. I also had my world rocked, if that is the correct use of your silly ways to say stuff in English. Now, anyway lets enjoy the fish.". No opposing there. I didn't have dinner so I was kind of hungry.

The fish was good even though it was just regularly cooked freshly caught salmon. After having a few bites I thought that I was full enough. I asked then "So what do you want to do now? I'm sure you know many good activities." I asked but she responded "How about going for a walk in the forest?". It wasn't a bad idea at all so of course I agreed. We walked out of the house and to my surprise she did not turn into a woman but stayed as her blue dragon. Soon enough we were in deep forests walking around and talking about anything and everything that came to mind. It was so peaceful and quiet, a bit eerie but I felt like nothing can touch me. As we were about to start heading back she told me she heard something and we froze. "Shhh, quiet. I think I heard someone move." The silent's was terrifying but after listening to, in my opinion nothing, she suddenly had a scared look on her face and told me "... Wolves. A pack of them, not too big, maybe about 5 or 6 of them. There is no way we could outrun right now. Get behind me now!". She ordered me but knowing I have a knife with me I told her "No we will be side by side. No one can hurt us as long as we are together!".

The wolves got closer and closer, even I could hear them now. While I was standing there and readying myself she had grown already huge wings and if I'm not mistake she even grew in size being much bigger than before. After her wings had formed she got real low to the ground and her eyes were now totally red. I could see she was angry, the way she stood there and the way she was showing her sharp teeth. When the wolves were close enough, almost at jumping distance, Anna did the unthinkable. She spread her huge wings and roared louder than anything I have ever heard before. Her roar lasted some time and it was scary. Out of all the 6 wolves only 1 decided to come and attack. As the wolf jumped in our direction Anna launched in the same direction, pushing her claws into the wolfs throat midair and coming down with a bang. She broke the wolfs neck and then looked in the other wolves direction and started roaring again while spreading her wings. After all the wolves had run off she deformed her wings and decreased her size so that she would be all natural again. I was still kind of shocked by what I saw. I mean my girlfriend just roared at some wolves, killed another in midair and scared all the rest off just my roaring. "That ... was pretty cool. Thank you honey." with me being all thankful she said "This is not my first rodeo. But yeah no problem, lets head back now shall we? But let's go by the lakeside.". Since the weather was beautiful I thought why not.

First few moments were silent because I was still shocked but since her eyes were all blue now I was relaxed as well. We kept talking about life itself until we made it to the lakeside. The topic was then finished and she asked me "Do you want to see a underwater village below 50m of water?". Wait what ... there is a village down there "Well sure but I don't think I could reach that dept that easily". "Don't worry, I can fix that. Lets kiss and while we do Il make a few temporary changes to your ears and lungs. You won't feel a think besides being a little numb and maybe some tickling" and with that I smiled and leaned in for a kiss knowing that she knew what she was doing. I kissed and as her tongue entered my mouth I felt small buzzing in my ears and my lungs seem to have started to itch from the inside. It gladly didn't last long, she broke the kiss, retreating her tongue and I felt totally fine again. "I also changed one thing which will make you feel much more warmer under water. Now, drop all clothes and lets be on our way.". With that said I dropped all clothes and we started walking towards the water. Before making it to the deeper parts I saw her tail looking a lot like a fishes tail. It was much more wider and looked like it had fins on it. She said "Okay now just breath in really deeply and hold your breath. Don't worry I modified your lungs to a degree where you can hold your breath for 5 minutes minimum so don't worry about drowning." and with that I took a deep breath and we both went underwater. She took a hold of me and we started swimming real fast towards the centre of the lake. It was about half a minute later when I saw something similar to a house on the bottom. Although the water was super clear there still was too little light to make out exact details. But Anna had that covered so she started glowing. I guess that she can manipulate bioluminescence as well. We swam to the centre of the village and had a look around and also looked at each other. Her eyes were glowing beautifully under water and I blew her a kiss on her lips. We held each other tight with our lips touching deep under water in the middle of an old submerged village. It had to be the most romantic thing ever. After breaking the kiss we started swimming back and after getting to the more shallow waters we both stood up. We walked to dry land and I looked her in the eye again and said "I love you. Annabelinda I really do love you and I can't imagine the rest of my life from here on without you. Will you be with me until I die?" I hope it was romantic enough because I really do feel such a strong connection to her. She responded "I love you too Josh. I love you and I would like to be with you until I the day I die. Come here" and we started French kissing again. We kissed for a long while and she thought that we could do more than that apparently. She pushed me over onto my back and came on top of me and asked "Josh, how would you like to me my companion for as long as I live. I can make your body survive for as long as mine will. What do you say to that?". There was only one true answer to it...

"I would love to do so." and with it we made out on the ground next to a beautiful lake.

To be continued ... maybe?

Thank you very much for reading, I hope you enjoyed the story. Let me know your opinion in the comments below.

If the feedback is good enough than I guess I will make another part about the story if you readers would like that.


End file.
